User talk:FadhilPF
THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! Please post posts and other written stuff on the top of the "Tri State Gazette" title heading!!! And PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO USE THE SIGNATURE BUTTON ! Any posts that does not follow this rule will be deleted. Terms and Conditions apply.-FadhilPF Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 00:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : "Leave message" automatically adds the message at the bottom of the page. You might want to move the newsletters higher or onto a separate page. -FadhilPF Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 00:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) "It would be nice that we can chat to each other. Join the IRC community now! Click here for more help.-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 11:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC)" IRC Chat Invitation Invite me on a chat in the IRC here. It will take at least ten to fifteen minutes. If not, i could probably be in class. Any requests made at 10:00 PM to 8:00 AM +7 GMT will not be replied. Popping in at 12 O'clock +7 GMT is one of the most strategic time to chat with me.--User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 13:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) INVITATIONS ---- Current Signature -FadhilPF Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 10:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 03:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please hide ALL my comments in ALL your blogs? After you've done erase this message. Thank you very much. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) who is dill? the title is the question [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 15:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dill (on Team Improable) Sure, he can be part of the team. If you do not mind, could you tell me what his Supername should be. I will add it after your response. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) (Talk) Fireside Boys Testing for First Badge:Whittling We are going to do whittling first, so get the Whittling Badge by clicking on this link, http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.htmland and reading the page, you can ean your whittling badge! Good Luck! Your Troop Leader, HiBy25 13:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Useless Wiki okay i'll get on asap ''Agent WHAT!!!!!! WHAT DO U MEAN I KEEP ON ERASING PAGES!!!!!!!! I NEVER ERASED ANYTHING DURING OR AFTER THE BLOCK!!!!!! I HATE THAT PEOPLE ALWAYS ACCUSE ME OF STUFF I NEVER DID!!!! I WAS IN NEW YORK FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS PROBABLY MY STUPID LITTTLE SISTER!!!! IM GONNA KICK HER BUTTT!!!!!! IT WAS ALLL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND I APPOLOGIZE FOR WHATEVER SHE ERASED!!!!! DONT WORRY SHE NOT GOING OUT OF HER ROOM UNTIL COLLEGE!!!!!!!! And What Block What block are u talking about? Please answer okk okk Iwould like my Username to be Mareas10 and my email adress is lil_sis@yahoo.com! But im trusting u not to steal my identety! I trust u!! BTW thanx also i think the password you assoighned me is easy and simple. ill keep it that way but if it wont except that ill have PFRTeam. And if u were wondering yes yes i was the person who invented the PFRTeam page. Thanks again! :) uhhhh Uhhh sorry but i do not know my password for my acount i forgot it and it just drives me crazy when i have to do that stupid word frizzy thing. I always type the correct letters! But for u guess ill try again! k! i tried i cant get to it i know my birth date had to do with something about my password???? Sorry. Sometimes i seriously want to throw this computer out of the window!!! Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Music and Skin I will addd the skin soon...Check your inbox, I sent you 5 e mails with the songs. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Denise Keller: OPPOSED. I only made Denise a killer because her last name is Keller. So I just decided that. Anyway, she wasn't always cold-blooded. When she was a baby, a kung-fu teacher challenged her in a fight. She killed the teacher and won, so when Ferb was born, she was ready to kill. Sorry I decided that! I mean, I know it's a bad reason. I just wanted to make up a character like Disneygirl94 did. And now that I did that, I feel stupid. Christinahorst2018 is out. PEACE! --Christinahorst.2018 14:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) about my sugjestion Any way I sugjested birthdays what if we send this to everyone when they have a birthday : If it needs any thing let me know . Is that so? Well! Then I should delete my Wikia account forever! A character sort of based on you Hello Fadhil, Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember something American Che once said in a blog (on the cannon site) she said that on facebook (at least I think it was facebook) she'd changed her name to Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro, she then asked where her Phineas was. You may wonder what this has to do with you. You see, today I was thinking about this and an idea for a story came to me, but the characters would at least partly be based on you and American Che (it's who likes Isabella, right? i think it was last I checked). The problem is; the idea I had is a romance. You would, of course, only be the source of the initial idea not the actual character in the story. However, I still thought I should ask you if you'd mind before I start, and if you don't perhaps you have suggestions for a name. Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Ok, you may have misunderstood me. Let me just tell you a bit about the story and maybe you'll understand what I'm talking about; Basically there's a massive PnF convetion and millions of fans go dressed as the charaters. While there a girl dressed as Isabella meets a boy dressed as Phineas and they're both doing amazing impersinations and fall in love. So on and so forth etc etc....When I imagined it Che was the Isabella and you were the Phineas. I don't personally know either of you so it's just a bit from what I do know. Is it fine with you if I make this? The Phineas' real name could be Dill, depending on what you think. So what DO you think? Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Well it doesn't have to be Dil, it could just be any random I guess. I don't really know what made me think of you, maybe I was thinking of someone else. Now I'm not sure if I should write a story at all, no one reads my stories anyway. Sorry to bother you like this. Lost in Ferb-Land... The Danville Times Preview Issue-Issue 1-Issue 2-Issue 3 help how to make a question Ferb fan, too? Hello. Are you a Ferb fan too? I know you're a big fan of my lil brother Phineas so I figured you might be one of my biggest fans also. Ferb out! PEACE -Ferblover 12:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply on my talk page. Oh, please!! Hi, Dill! I was wondering if you could please start the story about when Phineas and I were little? Please? I really wanna read it! Please reply on my talk page. -Ferb Ferblover 01:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC)